Concrete constructions of that kind can be hybrid towers that are composed of precast concrete wall elements of wind power-generating installations or also walls of large and high containers or buildings.
DE 10 2011 054 497 A1 already discloses a silo of concrete precast parts with concrete rings that consist of a plurality of ring segments and that are connected with at least one screw connection by means of connecting anchors embedded in the concrete material of the ring segments. The individual ring segments are thus connected together by way of screws that are loaded in tension and that are led through the anchor plates of the precast concrete elements.
Moreover, according to DE 821 403 C concrete constructional elements have anchorages that project from the side walls and the ends of which are constructed in such a way that they are embedded together with the corresponding adjacent elements in cast concrete seams connecting the concrete components. These anchorages can be connected together with corresponding anchorages of adjacent elements preferably through suitably constructed superimposed surfaces such as angle bends annularly formed free ends for welding mutual suspension means and the like.